


not killing people is hard work

by likewinning



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment_fic prompt "Jason Todd/any, not killing people is hard work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not killing people is hard work

"Can't I just –" Jason starts.

"No."

"Not even this one –"

" _No_."

"How about just a little –"

"Define how you kill someone just a little, Jason." Steve has his arms crossed in front of him, and he looks annoyed, but also kind of amused. In an exasperated way. Jason's been known to have that effect on people. He's particularly fond of that effect on Steve, he's found – he gets all pink-faced and flustered like he wants to break at least one code of honor and strangle Jason a little. It's always fun to make the noble ones squirm.

"Well," Jason says. He's still got the bad guy by the throat and a knife pointed to the guy's jugular. No pressure there – Jason knows exactly how much pressure to exert to kill someone, but he hasn't done it _yet_. "This one time, the Joker beat me to death with a crowbar and then blew me up. But I came back. So I only died a little."

Jason has an eye on the guy he's actively not killing, but he glances over at Steve to see him look properly horrified. He opens his mouth, shuts it again. Beside him, Bucky says, "I mean, he's not wrong," and Steve turns to glare at him like he means _don't encourage him_. But if Jason remembers correctly, of the three of them Bucky's the last person that killed someone, so…

Steve sighs. It's a very why-do-I-know-you-people sigh. A very needs-to-badly-get-laid kind of sigh. Jason would be pretty happy to oblige, if they weren't on a job. Which, again – would be over and done with if Steve just let him kill this guy.

"Just," Steve says. "Back to SHIELD. Okay? Natasha's going to talk with this guy."

"Yeah," Jason says. "Because _she_ won't kill anybody. One time I saw her kill someone with –"

"Jason," Steve says.

Over coms, Barton pipes up, "He's got a point. There was that time when –"

"Barton," Steve warns, and then, "Jay," again, a little bit softer this time. It's that voice that got Jason to stop fighting the mess of SHIELD agents that ambushed him his first time in DC, the voice that manages, sometimes, to drown out the rest of the noise he hears all the time.

"All right, all right." Jason drops the guy, and he slumps to the ground like not being killed is the most exhausting thing there is. Jason kicks him a little, just in case he gets any ideas about freedom or whatever.

Steve says, "Thank you," and Jason flips him off in the nicest way possible, and Bucky sort of rolls his eyes at both of them and bends down to restrain the bad guy.

"You know," Steve tells Jason later, when they're sitting alone at headquarters while Bucky debriefs with Fury. He's still wearing the suit, and the shield is at his feet. "You can't just use that same excuse every time and get away with it."

Jason smirks. He pats Steve on the leg, casual with a promise of something else. "Please. Guilt tripping people about dying _never_ gets old."

"Jason," Steve starts again, but Jason yawns, slouches back in his chair. "Lecture me later, man. I'm too tired from all the not-killing."


End file.
